ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Omnitrix (Nate 10)
The Omnitrix is the second episode of Nate 10. It aired on 5/29/2016. Plot Eye Guy was brawling with a robot, struggling against the bulky machine in the midsts of the street. Eye Guy: Hey, (pants) don't you ever (breathes in) take a break? The eye on Eye Guy's chest opened up, blasting an eyebeam at the robot. Getting up, the robot punched Eye Guy into a building wall. Emerging from the debris was a black beetle-like alien. Eating up the debris, a laser blast was shot at the robot, destroying it. Eatle: I really need to use different aliens. (Spots an alien on a hoverboard) Cool. Sunder: I am Sunder, and Azmuth has sent me to retrieve the Omnitrix. Eatle: This thing? (Points at hourglass symbol) Sunder: Yes. I'm sure you're aware of its capabilities. Eatle: Nope. Don't know anything about it. Sunder: Really? The Omnitrix is a creation by Azmuth, one of the smartest galvans alive, and allows you to transform into aliens. Azmuth wants it back now. (Pulls out axe) And if not, your hand will be removed. Eatle reverts back to Nate, shocked at the words heard. Sunder: A little boy possesses the Omnitrix? Hah. Too easy. Now give it back. Nate: No thanks, gotta go! See ya'! (Takes off running) Sunder: Not for long. Scene Nate is in his house, watching television from his couch. Nate's mom is chopping carrots from the kitchen while his dad is using his laptop. Nate's Dad: Nate, don't you have anything to do? Nate: No. It's Saturday. Dad: Don't you want to play soccer with your friends? Nate: Sure, I guess. Walking out of the house, Nate notices Sunder is back, this time on a hoverboard. Nate: Don't you have a life or something? A family? Sunder hovers over to Nate, slicing at Nate with his axe. Moving out of the way, Nate transforms into Big Chill. Striking Big Chill with his axe, Big Chill turns intangible and shoots out an ice beam at Sunder. Big Chill: That was cool. Sunder breaks out of the ice and hits Big Chill with his axe, knocking him out. Sunder: Looks like I have to wait until you revert back to your human self and cut off your arm. Big Chill reverts back to Nate, still on the ground. Sunder holds his axe up high, preparing to cut off the limb. Nate quickly turns into Fasttrack, taking the axe from Sunder and taking off. Fasttrack: I'm on the fast track now! Come on, catch me, wimp! Sunder hops onto his hoverboard, catching up to Fasttrack. Purposely lagging behind, Fasttrack is now behind Sunder and his hoverboard. Sunder: Nice trick. Too bad I have mean tricks for you. Reverting back, Nate is running through a tennis court, stopping to say hi to Julie. Stumbling through the tennis court, Nate grabs a tennis racquet and swings at Sunder. Sunder captures the racquet and snaps it in half, throwing it to the side. Grabbing Nate's hand, Sunder chops off his left hand. Sunder: See, that wasn't so hard. Vines start coming out from the chopped off hand, connecting it to Nate's arm. Nate: Swampfire's vines.. Sunder: I forgot! The Omnitrix failsafe! Grr.. Nate: You seem like a nice person. Sunder: I'm not. I only do stuff for money. Nate: Will you tell me about the Omnitrix and Azmuth for money? Sunder: I onley accept alien money. Nate: I.. Uh.. Could make that work. Sunder: Okay.. I'll tell you everything about it. You seem like a good kid though for helping people out and the likes for no reason. Nate: I know. (Smiles) Major Events *Eye Guy makes his debut *Eatle makes his debut *Big Chill makes his debut *The Omnitrix failsafe feature is introduced. Characters *Nate *Julie (Cameo) *Sunder Villians *Robot Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Eatle *Big Chill *Fasttrack Trivia *This episode isn't based off of anything. There are a few inspirations from Ben 10: Alien Force and Omniverse, but the plot is mostly original. Category:Episodes Category:Nate 10 Category:Nate 10: Techadon Arc